1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk reproducing device for reproducing information recorded on an optical disk, and more particularly to a process of a user operation during reproducing an optical disk to which user operation control information for controlling whether or not the user operation is permitted or inhibited is additionally recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical disk of a DVD (digital versatile disk) video propagated in recent years, a user operation can be restricted by writing information for inhibiting the user operation (UOP) about functions such as a head search, a quick feed, a quick return, etc. by a disk maker side.
FIG. 5 shows user functions capable of controlling the user operation by writing inhibiting information on the optical disk of the DVD video. In FIG. 5, Yes indicates that the user operation of a corresponding user function can be controller by a user operation bit (UOB) in a corresponding title search pointer table (TT-SRPT), program chain information (PGCI) or a video object unit (VOBU) and No indicates that the user operation cannot be controlled.
In such an optical disk reproducing device for reproducing the optical disk, after the optical disk is reproduced and the user operation control information showing whether the user operations as shown in FIG. 5 are permitted or inhibited, that is, the user operation control (VOBU-UOP-CTL) information of the video object unit (VOBU) included in a navigation pack (NV-PCK) of control information on the optical disk is read, when a user performs the user operation that is inhibited, a warning showing that the user operation is inhibited is displayed by a mark and the user function corresponding to the user operation is not executed in the optical disk.